Che Guevara VS Big Brother/Rap Meanings
'Big Brother:' Freeze Che! Unless you want to end up like the others, (Big Brother stops Che on his tracks and tells him if he doesn't want to end up like anyone else that lost to him...) I'd suggest you don't rap against the Notorious Big Brother! (...he suggests Che doesn't rap against him. This also references The Notorious Big aka Biggie Smalls, a famous rapper.) Just rapping against me is a serious thought crime! (In 1984, thought crimes are independent thoughts in which Big Brother is saying Che commited a big one just by rapping against him.) As punishment, I'll send you to the Anaconda Copper Mines! (During Che's journies, he stumbled upon the Anaconda Copper Mines in which the work force was bad there, Big Brother says he'll send Che there for his thought crimes.) While my movie got praised from Siskel & Ebert, (1984 was also a very praised movie including by film critics, Siskel & Ebert.) You only got fame on some lousy T-Shirts! (People often where Che shirts without even knowing who Che Guevara even is, therefore his shirts are his only fame.) It's time some order comes from this Cuban brute, (Big Brother will set order for Che.) Headline; "Big Brother Stops Che!" By The Ministry of Truth (Big Brother then gives a newspaper headline idea by The Ministry of Truth, a journalist company in Ingsoc ran by Big Brothers, saying that he has defeated Che.) 'Che Guevara:' Stop the presses! Cause I have yet to be brawling (Stop the presses, is a popular term used when people reedit the newspaper in which Che points out he hasn't even rapped it.) Against a man who was based on Joseph Stalin (Big Brother was based off the works of Communist leader, Joseph Stalin.) Teaching poor men to read and giving soldiers some class (When Che was leading revolutions, he also taught poor men how to read and write.) To avoid a book by a guy with a Hitler moustache (Specifically, he teaches them avoid the book, 1984 by George Orwell, who at one point had a moustache similiar to Adolf Hitler.) You're showing off Goldstein just to start a controversal (During 1984, they show off free thinkers like Goldstein in which the citizens boo at.) While I'll be dropping hammers like a Macintosh Commercial! (Che then says he'll be dropping hammers, throwing raps, similiar to a Macintosh Commercial that parodied 1984 with someone throwing a hammer at the screen.) The Symbol of Rebellion; Now way you can beat this! (Che Guevara is a known symbol of being rebellious and says Big Brother has no chance.) And since it's 1984, I'll block you like Tetris! (1984, is the book Big Brother came from, its also the year the game, Tetris came out, which is a puzzle game using blocks. Che will block Big Brother from this rap battle.) 'Big Brother:' You can't block me! I led The Ignsoc society (Big Brother says he can't be blocked as he leads The Ignsoc Society.) Like Winston and his journal, go back to your pathetic diary! (In 1984, the main protagonist, Winston, writes his free thoughts into his secret journal compared to Che when he wrote his motorcycle journies in his diary. Big Brothers says Che should just do that instead.) The Children you inspired lead to an assassination fail, (On 13 March 1957, a separate group of revolutionaries – the anticommunist Student Revolutionary Directorate (Directorio Revolucionario Estudantil, DRE), composed mostly of students – stormed the Presidential Palace in Havana, attempting to assassinate Batista and decapitate the government. The attack ended in utter failure. The RD's leader, student José Antonio Echeverría, died in a shootout with Batista's forces at the Havana radio station he had seized to spread the news of Batista's anticipated death) While the children of Oceania sing of me on the rails. (In a scene from 1984, the children of Oceania, the place Big Brother rules, sing carols of the greatness of Big Brothers during train rides.) 'Che Guevara:' Did you accidently put your research of me into the memory hole? (Commonly at The Ministry of Truth, any info that is against Ingsoc gets thrown in an incenerator known as The Memory Hole in which Che asks if Big Brother dropped his info on Che there because...) Cause you forgotten all the armored trains that I stole! (The Battle of Santa Clara, Che Guevara and his men has stolen a couple of armored trains, as he states about Big Brother's last line being about rails.) Fear the 26th of July cause I remain unstoppable, (On July 26th 1959, Castro and Che overthrew the Fulgencio Batista dictatorship in Cuba in which Che says Big Brother should fear that day as Che says he's unstoppable.) Cause I'll be Realistic and Demand the Impossible! ("Be Realistic and Demand The Impossible" is a quote by Che, basically he's saying while he's realistic on things he'll demand things that would later change in this battle.) 'Big Brother:' Demand The Impossible? So like you beating me? (Big Brother mixes around with Che's quote as he uses it as it being impossible for Che to beat Big Brother.) Get back on your Granma and head off to the sea (On the 26th of July Movement, they invaded by sea with the ship named, Granma in which Big Brother says Che should run away.) Send you to 101 where we will straigten your brain (In 1984, Room 101 is a torture room where people would be brainwashed.) O'Brien take the mic; But Big Brother is Watching you Che (Big Brother then proceeds to let the head of Room 101, O'Brien, to rap however Big Brother will still keep an eye on Che. This also references the posters and screens everywhere saying "Big Brother is watching you!".) 'O'Brien:' Big Brother is he who controls the past, present, and future! ("Who controls the past controls the future; who controls the present controls the past." is Newspeak for idealogoy in Ignsoc in which O'Brien says Big Brother is the one that controls everything.) There's a Party in the CIA, when your captured and tortured! (Che Guevara was captured by the CIA, this also is a reference to the Weird Al song, Party in the CIA.) Go back to giving lectures in the city of Mexico (Che Guevara used to give lectures in Mexico City, O'Brien reccomend Che should go back to doing that.) Before your Allergetic head falls into my cage of Mosquitos (In 1984, O'Brien tortured Winston with his head in a cage with rats, the thing he fears, O'Brien will do the same with Che but with mosquitos, as Che is allergetic to them.) We take over Argentina and make it our nation, (Che was born in Argentina in which O'Brien says Ingsoc will dominate there and have it as a part of Oceania.) Cause with Havanna, we increase our chocolate rations (Havanna is a chocolate company in Mar Del Plata, Argentina. Chocolate Rations are an important exchange in 1984, in which with Havanna their chocolate rations can increase.) Get the thought police in here that way you won't escape (The Thought Police are authorities that stop thought crimes and O'Brien tries to summon them so Che won't escaped.) Once you're "Cured", meet us at Chestnut Tree Café (Chestnut Tree Café is a place in 1984 where anyone that was brainwashed from 101 goes and gets deposed. O'Brien says once Che is brainwashed he asks to meet him there.) 'Che Guevara:' Save the Victory Gin for later cause i'm after this psycho (Victory Gin is a common drink in 1984, Che tells him to save the drink cause he is after him as he claims O'Brien to be a psycho.) Cause I've rougher journies with my motorcycle (Che had a long rough journey with his motorcycle known as The Motocycle Diaries in which he says is more tough then what Room 101 brings.) Call me The Vault Dweller cause I escaped the apocalypic Vault 101, (Che compares himself to The Vault Dweller, a character from the apocalyptic game, Fallout, where in the beginning he escapes Vault 101 which has a similair theme to 1984.) And I'll support Fidel so he would end you fun (Che then brings out and supports, Fidel Castro to rap.) 'Fidel Castro:' Doublethink before you rap against Guirella Warfare! (Doublethink is the act of ordinary people simultaneously accepting two mutually contradictory beliefs as correct, often in distinct social contexts in which Castro is using also as to think twice, Guirella Warfare is a form of irregular warfare, basically Castro is saying Big Brother and O'Brien should think twice before rapping against him.) Invading Bay of Pigs to get JFK scared (Bay of Pigs was where Cuba was hiding nukes in which US President JFK had feared it could've lauched in Flordia causing The Cold War to battle.) Big Brother on CBS is a better series to dive (Besides the 1984 character, Big Brother is also a reality TV show in which Castro says is a better series because....) Cause at least they know 2 + 2 =/= 5 (......he says the show at least knows 2 + 2 =/= 5 since Ingsoc brainwashes people to get them to not think, they show them that 2 + 2 = 5.) Call my homeboy, Khrushchev, all the way from Eurasia (in 1984, Russia is in Eurasia, however in this term Russia is lead by Krushchev, leader of the USSR in the 60s.) Launching Nukes on the superstate known as Oceania (Castro says he will get the USSR to launch nukes at Oceania.) Put a cigar in my mouth cause I led to the best solution (Castro often has a cigar in his mouth as he said he won this battle.) Communist Rule is the Newspeak for Ingsoc, Viva La Revolution! (Newspeak is a method for Ingsoc to brainwash people into trying to fit in. Castro rules Cuba in Communist Rule and will do the same for Oceania as he says "Viva La Revolution" meaning to start a revolution.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Che Guevara VS Big Brother